


Heavy Rain

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, I can't stop writing this pair help, M/M, Rain, Random & Short, Randomness, Title What Title, Umbrella Scene, Umbrellas, how do I title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kawanishi was now umbrella-less.Shirabu coughed. “Do I have to hold this umbrella, or are you going to hold it since, you know,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “You’re taller than me?”Kawanishi narrowed his eyes, not menacingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> I really can't stop writing these two help. 
> 
> Based on an IwaOi doujin ('Yasashii Ame no Hito' by Ikesu).

The rain fell heavily outside.

 

Shirabu, who was currently reading in library and sitting near the window, stared at the rain droplets silently. A quick glance at his phone revealed it was half past two in the afternoon. He sighed. His plan to go home had to be delayed, it seemed.

 

 _I wonder if Taichi’s asleep,_ he mused as he returned his attention to the book. Flipping the page, he snorted. _Probably not. With this kind of heavy rain, I don’t think he can sleep at all. His habit and all…_ For a while, he went silent, frowning lightly as he tried to remember something. _I… already took the washings in, didn’t I?_

 

Well crud.

 

He quickly typed a message to Kawanishi. Shirabu was halfway finishing when a message suddenly arrived.

 

_Taichi_

_02.33 PM_

_Already took the washings in._

 

Shirabu let out a relieved breath—unconsciously. And then another message came.

 

_Taichi_

_02.34 PM_

_Do you even bring an umbrella?_

 

And another.

 

_Taichi_

_02.35 PM_

_Forget it. The umbrella’s still here. On my way._

 

At that, Shirabu’s eyes widened. _Did he just—_

 

**.**

 

Kawanishi was still sleepy as hell, but he couldn’t just go back to sleep with this kind of thought.

 

Not with the sound of rain falling heavily against the window. Not with the thought he was there alone. Not with the thought of Shirabu being unable coming back home because of the rain.

 

 _Oh well,_ he thought as he took a look at his surrounding. Wet trees, puddle on the road, group of children running in rain cloak, vehicles waiting for the traffic light to turn green… _Maybe I should do grocery shopping as well._

 

When he arrived at the town library, Shirabu was already waiting. Surprisingly, not out of patience.

 

“I can wait for the rain to stop, you know,” he said, accepting the umbrella Kawanishi offered to him. Kawanishi snorted. “As if. You can’t even wait five minutes for breakfast.”

 

Shirabu punched his arm. “Empty stomach is another. Can you survive without food in the morning? Or coffee, for that matter?”

 

“Can you survive for hours in library without snacks, then?”

 

“…you got a point there.”

 

Kawanishi smirked in triumph. It didn’t last long though. Shirabu opened his mouth to ask, but Kawanishi had already darted toward a pair of sibling who, Shirabu noticed, couldn’t go back home since they were afraid of being caught in the rain. The younger one was crying. Kawanishi gave them his umbrella, waving his hands with a small smile as the older sibling—a little boy, not older than ten years old, Shirabu assumed—bowed gratefully. Then they left, walking happily hand in hand, even singing nursery rhymes.

 

And Kawanishi was now umbrella-less.

 

Shirabu coughed. “Do I have to hold this umbrella, or are you going to hold it since, you know,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “You’re taller than me?”

 

Kawanishi narrowed his eyes, not menacingly.

 

Shirabu shrugged again.

 

They were silent for a while, until Kawanishi sighed and took back the umbrella in Shirabu’s hand. “Just say it honestly if you want to do couple umbrella.”

 

Shirabu tilted his head slightly to the right, (not so) innocent smile forming on his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” When Kawanishi pinched his cheek lightly, Shirabu grinned in amusement. He rubbed the reddening left cheek. “Please take care of me then, Taichi-kun~”

 

“Quit mimicking Tendou, you’re giving me the creep.”

 

“Don’t compare me with him, please.”

 

Kawanishi opened the umbrella, held it in relaxed tight, and pulled Shirabu closer to him. “I was thinking about doing grocery shopping, but…”

 

The rain was still falling heavily.

 

They sighed in unison.

 

“The rain is making me lazy, let’s just go home and become couch potato for the rest of the day.”

 

Shirabu didn’t disagree.

 

**.**

(the rest of their walk toward home was uneventful, only with unimportant bickering here and there. At one point, Shirabu puffed his cheek, sulking at something Kawanishi said. Kawanishi chuckled, bending slightly to kiss the tip of said brunet’s nose.

 

Shirabu couldn’t get rid of the transparent red on his cheeks, even after they arrived safely at home.)

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, for the umpteenth time, for reading my fics. /headbow


End file.
